Casey's Little Problem
by Shadowcat719
Summary: Marti is causing mischief in the McDonald/ Venturi household once again, this time Derek is using it to his great advantage. I originally deleted this story because weird and very hurtful reviews, all I can say now, is think before you press submit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are own by whoever made up Life With Derek

3 31 08

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are own by whoever made up Life With Derek. I hope you enjoy my story based on the TV show.

"Marty give it back!" screamed Casey running down the stairs trying to catch her younger stepsister "Marty!!"

"Smrerek! Casey is yelling at me," said Marty in a whinny voice as her older brother picked her up.

Derek, Edwin and little Marty were a very deferent family from Casey and Lizzie's family. You see Nora, Casey's mom and George, Derek's dad had gotten married with out much thought of there totally different parenting styles. Now Nora and her daughters had moved into George's house and they were suppose to live as one big happy family. At his school Derek was the guy every girl wanted to date, Casey was very pretty but most people, like Derek, thought she worried about her grades too much. Lizzie was way into sports and Edwin just wanted to live like his older brother Derek, he wanted all the girls to like him, Lizzie and Edwin get along well enough. Marty is a handful she likes to get every she wants and usually does, she torments Casey without even knowing about it most of the time, that is how we got this scenario right now.

"All I took from her was this" Marty said holding up a black lacey bra, "I don't even know what it is. It was going to be mountains for my diorama."

"Uh Marty I really think you should give that back to Casey, you day care teacher doesn't want you to take that kind of stuff for making your diorama. I asked" Derek told Marty once he saw Casey's bra _ewww_ he thought.

All this time Casey was standing on the stairs a look of horror on her face, Derek had seen something very private, _ewww_ she thought.

If you like it review it I might add more.


	2. Chapter 2

4/8/08

4/8/08

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek characters they are Disney's channels creations.

"I'm sorry Casey," said Marty looking up in to Casey's eyes.

"Aw it's okay Marty, I forgive you." How could you not forgive that kid? If you didn't she would start crying, and then you would feel really bad. Casey carried Marty to her room and tucked her into bed. "Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite," she said shutting the door.

"Hey Casey" said Derek once Casey had closed the door "What's up?"

"Oh, Derek."_ Great just the person I want to see _she thought, _I bet he's just going to rub it in more that Marty stole my bra._ "I'm good, what about you?"

"I little disgusted at the moment, from seeing something that I didn't want to see, but over all I just great!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry Derek but it isn't my fault that Marty goes through my stuff" she said, already frustrated with her stepbrother.

"Geesh Casey have a little patience with your brother," he put a hand on her shoulder. "I am willing to forget that you where lacey… things… if you try to not get that exasperated, you think I'm so immature sound in you voice the moment I talk to you. Oh, and one more reason you should except, other than that it is a really good deal, is that I was thinking about telling the entire hockey team about your … Marty… incident. Okay?"

"You were going to tell your entire hockey team about that?" Now she was _really _frustrated with Derek, "Derek!" she shrieked like she always does when she's mad at him. "How low can you go, I have been a perfectly decent person to you for very long time! Derek Venturi, you are a very, very self-centered, immature person"

"Don't scream Marty's trying to go to sleep" he put a finger to his lip, "ssshhhh. Any way practice is on Thursday. You have a two days to think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for putting part of a different story on this one, they were both labeled _chapter3_ and I forgot to look at them before loaded it.

Sorry,

Shadowcat719

AN: Sorry it has been taking so long, I have been contemplating whether Casey should take the deal or suffer the consequences

AN: Sorry it has been taking so long, I have been contemplating whether Casey should take the deal or suffer the consequences. I no I am just making excuses for my writers block but also since it is the end of the year I have tests to finish up and those make me super tired.

**Any way if you have ideas for what Casey should do please mail me, I am desperate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney Channel (or who ever) does.**

**Here is a little section; it is all I could come up with at the moment.**

_Derek is such a pill; I can't believe he would do that. Besides it's not my fault he gets on my nerves._

Wednesday Morning:

"Hi Casey" Derek sneered, he held up his pointer finger. One more day he mouthed.

At School:

"Derek why do you have to do this? I mean I guess I should really just let it go, but it's annoying, you think you can get away with this and all," Casey moaned in between classes.

She had been thinking it over the whole morning and all of last night, after about 12 hours she decided she was making this to much of a deal. It was just giving Derek what he wanted; still she couldn't let it go.

"Because Casey," Derek said in his usual I'm out to get you voice. "It annoys you, and that's all I'll ever need to survive. Then he hurried off to class, leaving Casey standing in the hall stunned.

At lunch Casey told Emily everything.

"Gee Casey, I dunno what you should do I mean he is being a butt right now but…" Emily was a good friend, the only problem was that she had a huge crush on Derek.

**Sorry this was more AN's then story, I really need you to suggest what you think should happen though. I am stuck!! If anyone is or knows a good Beta Reader that may help too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek characters

6.30.08

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek characters.

AN: Sorry about I all the typos and miss spelled names, I try my best.

"I know, I know Emily," said Casey. "You're going to say: I know he is being a butt right now Casey, but he really cute."

"Actually I was going to say: I know he is being a butt right now Casey, but I don't think you give him a enough of a chance before you get mad," Said Emily.

Casey looked at her friend _well I guess it is kind of true_, she thought,_ I never did give him much of a chance._


	5. Authors note

5/9/08

6.30.08

Sorry I haven't updated lately.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Life with Derek, I do not own Casey, Derek, Edwin, Marty, Lizzie, Nora or George etc.

Casey glared at Derek, she couldn't believe him. _It's not my fault he annoys me so much_ she thought _it's just a natural instinct, to be annoyed with someone so immature._ Derek looked up at her and smiled.

"Derek I have came to a answer to your little deal," said Casey after dinner.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE: MUST READ

Hey readers,

Hey readers,

I am having writers block. I don't know what Casey should do, let Derek tell the hockey team or try to stop getting so annoyed.

I know it is a little harsh but I really need you guys to send me messages about which option you think Casey should choose, or I will not be able to continue this story. SORRY

Please Please Please Mail me your answer as soon as you can.


End file.
